mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 312 - Gamera vs Guiron
The Movie Synopsis While scanning the skies through their telescope, two young boys, Akio and Tom, spy a spaceship descending into a nearby field. Stunned, bewildered, and bemused, they tell Akio's mother what they have seen, but she dismisses their story as childish nonsense. The next day, the two boys—with Akio's younger sister, Tomoko, in tow—bicycle to the site to investigate. Enthralled, Akio and Tom manage to steal into the spaceship. But then, without warning, the ship takes off, leaving Tomoko behind. It soars into outer space toward a field of asteroids, which sends the boys into panic. However, Gamera (obviously aware of the boys' plight) appears and clears a path for the ship through the asteroids. The spaceship, flying near the speed of light, leaves Gamera behind and transports the boys to an unknown planet, where it lands on the outskirts of an alien city. Suddenly, a silver "Space" Gyaos appears, menacing the ship and the two young boys. Just before the creature attacks, a second, bizarre monster—whose head resembles a ginzu knife—emerges from an underground lair and attacks the Space Gyaos. The Gyaos emits a beam that reflects off the new creature's blade-shaped head and cuts off its own leg. After a short battle, the knife-headed creature lunges and chops off one, then the other, of the Gyaos' wings. The creature cuts the helpless Gyaos' head off and brutally cuts the body into smaller pieces and then retreats back to its lair. Akio and Tom explore a portion of the alien city and meet the planet's only inhabitants: two beautiful women, named Barbella and Florbella, who explain that their planet, known as "Terra," orbits the sun directly opposite the earth, which is why it has never been discovered by earth's astronomers. Furthermore, Terra is facing extinction; not only is the planet growing old—and cold—the Space Gyaos have targeted it for occupation. The knife-headed monster, which the Terrans call "Guiron," is their last defense against the Space Gyaos. Barbella and Florbella suddenly turn on Tom and Akio and put them into restraints. Using their super-technological devices, the alien women probe the boys' minds, in the process learning about Gamera and its soft spot for human children. It is revealed that the Terran women are cannibals that plan to feed on the boys' brains. In preparation to extract Akio's brain for their nourishment, the women shave the child's head. On a rescue mission, Gamera lands on Terra in search of the boys. The women deploy Guiron to attack the giant turtle. Guiron planned to sever Gamera in half, but Gamera grabs one of Guiron's front legs and chomps onto it. Guiron tried to shake off the towering tortoise. Wrapping his tail onto a monolith, Gamera throws Guiron into a canyon, causing his ginzu-head to be stuck. Gamera used his flamethrower on Guiron. Guiron used his shurikens to penetrate Gamera's cheeks. Gamera tried to heal his wounds by grabbing ice-like boulders. Guiron used his shurikens again. This time, Gamera used the longest boulder to ricochet the shurikens into Guiron's own body. Guiron trudges away while Gamera tumbles into a lake unconscious and on his back. Tom manages to free Akio, but, in the process, unintentionally releases Guiron. No longer under the aliens' control, Guiron rampages through the Terran city — even attacking its own mistresses as they attempt to flee to Earth. The knife-headed creature slices the spacecraft in half, mortally injuring Barbella; Florbella kills Barbella as she relates that useless members of her society are euthanized. While Guiron attacks the base where the boys are imprisoned, Gamera awakes and renews his assault on the alien creature, ultimately ramming Guiron's head into the ground. Florbella attempts to flee on a rocket, but the vehicle is sliced in half by Guiron and she dies as a result. Gamera catches half of the rocket and spears Guiron into his shuriken base. Gamera uses his flamethrower on Guiron where the rocket was; the rocket explodes, severing Guiron in half. Gamera uses his flame energy to weld the alien spacecraft back together and carries the ship and the two boys back to Earth. On Earth, the boys are returned to their mothers and they all say goodbye to Gamera as he flies off into the night. Information See Episode K08 * Space Gyaos was not to be featured in the film; a new kaiju was, but due to time and budget limitations, the original Gyaos prop from Gamera vs. Gyaos was simply painted silver. * In the AIP-TV US release, the scene where Space Gyaos is mutilated by Guiron was removed for its graphic content * Movie Goof - The budding astronomer kids refer to the Earth as a "star" (Servo angrily keeps "reminding" them it's a planet!). This is likely due to a mistranslation of the Japanese word "hoshi", which can mean either a planet or a star (in the sense that they're both lights in the night sky). The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom Servo play school lunch with real food. Servo is embarrassed by a note from his mom. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel creates a collapsible garbage can for campers; his idea for a collapsible port-a-potty meets with less acclaim. The Mads get turned on by sexy Rorschach centerfolds. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots sing their own English version of the Gamera song from the movie. Segment Three: Joel cuts Crow in half with Tom, who is dressed like Guiron, but only to have the skit being ruined when Crow comes out of the shower. (Joel: "Oh, you wrecked the reveal!") Segment Four: A long and meandering sketch about the life of Richard Burton, based on the fact that the American kid in the movie vaguely resembles him. Segment Five: A "Japanese" version of the Gamera song, followed by the Mads enjoying tales and songs from Michael Feinstein. Stinger: "What a monster!" Guest Stars ) appears in Deep 13']] *''Michael Feinstein: Michael J. Nelson Notes *'Unusual credits': The instrumental version of Michael Feinstein's version of the Gamera theme is played instead of "Mighty Science Theater". * This episode aired fourteenth during Turkey Day '92. Callbacks * The space ship is "funny flying." (Rocketship X-M) * "…so much… about… lately?" (Gamera) * "And he’s givin’ it back to you!" (The Side Hackers) * "Rex Dart, Eskimo Spy!" (Godzilla vs. Megalon) Running Jokes * It's repeatedly noted that Tom from the film resembles a young Richard Burton. They also frequently allude to Burton's alcoholism troubles. * Gamera's resemblance to Karl Malden (especially his nose) is a Running Gag throughout all the Gamera episodes. * "Hello! Thank you!" - Joel and the 'Bots hit the ground running with that infamous scene. (Thank you!), and the jokes continue all the way through to the Gamera Vs Zigra epi''sode. (Hello!) Bonus points for the riff of the end of the scene, when Tomoko appears in the back seat while Tom's mother is driving away. ** Joel: (as Tomoko, with Larynx Dissonance) "''Shut up and keep driving! And thank you!" ** Servo: "Hello!" * "What is the fascination with traffic accidents?!" * The crew gets a lot of mileage out of the aliens in a Japanese film having a thick Texan accent. Obscure References *''"Dr. Shiksa?"'' "Shiksa" is a Yiddish word referring to a non-Jewish woman. *''"Am I not Mom... or are we Devo?"'' A reference to ''Devo's'' debut album, Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!. ''The album's name is a reference to lyrics of the song ''Jocko Homo ''which is featured on the album. *"Spin Art! By Ohio Art!"'' Spin Art was a children's toy that allowed kids to splash paint on a spinning canvas, creating works of art and occasionally a big mess. *''"'Something funny flying'? Sebastian Cabot?"'' The phrase in the movie is a coincidental callback to the host segment in ''Rocketship X-M'' where the bots are quizzed on things that are funny when flying. *''"That's no ordinary rabbit! Look at the bones!"'' A reference to Tim the Enchanter from the comedy classic Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *''"Brother! There's far too many of us dying!"'' A reference to the Marvin Gaye song "What's Going On?" *''"Wait, I said 'lunch', not 'launch'!"'' A quote from the opening sequence of the Sid and Marty Krofft TV show Far Out Space Nuts. *''"Welcome to General Cinemas. Please dispose of trash."'' Refers to an announcement shown at the General Cinemas chain that featured popcorn and candy flying through space, much like the asteroids in the shot. *''"Mother!" "I just killed a man!"'' A reference to the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody". *''"I'll show her. I'm gonna grow up to break up the Beatles!"'' A reference to Yoko Ono and rumors that her and John Lennon's relationship led to the band's break-up. *''"Looks like a set from 'Brazil'!"'' Brazil was a 1985 dystopian science fiction film directed by Terry Gilliam. Most of the sets were stark and industrial. *''"Yeah, it used to be called *Old* Jack City!"'' A reference to the 1991 movie New Jack City. *''"Like a good neighbor, Gamera is there!"'' A parody of an advertising jingle for the State Farm insurance company. *''"Donuts and gray water"'' Although the 'water' in the glasses is gray, 'gray water' refers to water that is clean enough to be released by waste water treatment plants. There are other references to gray water in the series. * "Weasels ripped my flesh! Rizzz!" The title of an album by Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. *''"You look kinda like Henry!"'' Henry is a long-running comic strip about a young boy who doesn't appear to have any hair. *''"Suddenly, it's 'Gray Lady Down'!"'' Gray Lady Down was a 1978 disaster movie starring Charlton Heston. *''"The Invaders! In color."'' The Invaders was a short-lived sci-fi TV series from the late 1960s. *''"Just like a dago. Bringing a knife to a gunfight!"'' Servo is imitating Sean Connery in The Untouchables. *''"Why don't you just f-f-fade away?"'' Crow is quoting the Who song "My Generation". Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in August 2011 as part of Volume XXI, a 5-disc set along with Gamera, Gamera vs Barugon, Gamera vs Gaos, and Gamera vs Zigra. The set went out of print in 2015. **The DVD includes MST Hour wraps and a theatrical trailer. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Foreign Film Category:Gamera films Category:Mystery Science Theater Hour Episodes Category:Unrated movies Category:Movies riffed multiple times Category:Space travel films